narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nine Syllables Sealing Method
, | nature = | rank = | class =Supplementary | range =Short-range | hand seals = | parent = | derived = | related = | users =Tōshi Ashiya }}The is one of the of the Ashiya clan, unique to their esoteric practices. A of the highest caliber, possessing a near limitless number of applications, this skill boasts notoriety on the border of infamy among sealing specialists. Usage To perform the technique, the user must first systematically etch nine kanji, most commonly with a secondary fūinjutsu. These characters can be inscribed directly on the target of the technique, on a surface surrounding the mark in question, or even into in the air in front of the practitioner. Additionally, while the kanji utilized for the initialization of this maneuver must be written in a particular sequence, they do not need to be engraved immediately one after another. Such delays between individual inscriptions generally arise due to the ceremonial practices of the Ashiya, which value tradition and aesthetic in many scenarios over mere efficiency. Alternatively, skilled users of this art, such as Tōshi Ashiya, can take advantage of this particular aspect to perform other techniques whilst simultaneously completing the seal at a steady pace. It is important to note that a delayed activation of this skill increases the risk of interruption. Furthermore, outside of the unique practice of Kuji-kiri, this sealing method does not apply affects before nine symbols are written. While their are a multitude of potential variants of the Nine Syllables Sealing Method, which may modify symbols or incorporate additional sealing script, the most prevalent performances of the technique utilizes the following kanji and order: Rin (臨) → Pyō (兵) → Tō (闘) → Sha (者) → Kai (皆) → Jin (陣) → Retsu (列) → Zai (在) → Zen (前). The utilization of different symbols can alter the core facets of the seal itself, while the inclusion supplementary sealing script allows the final sealing formula to contain more layers of complexity. Specific practitioners of the technique often develop their own unique style when using the skill. These differences can be observed in the final seal itself, manifesting similar to an encrypted signature, which makes it possible for other users of the skill to identify the original composer of seal. Variations *'Bound Entity': The first application of Nine Syllables Sealing Method involves the binding of a targeted entity. Rather than the relatively mundane act of physically restraining a target, at least directly, this technique is used to impose various restrictions upon the victim's available actions. When attempting to perform an act that has be constrained, the seal causes its bearer to forcefully seize up. Most commonly this skill is used to bar an individual's access to an aspect of their combat potential, such as their use of chakra or certain techniques, though there are noted occurrences of this skill being used to restrict an individual's ability to engage in certain vices. Furthermore, it's possible to restrict someone's ability to wield weapons in general, certain classes of weapons, or even a single item. The specificity of the restrictions is dependent on the user of the seal, with a greater amount of additional sealing script needed for more precise seals. As such, while it is far easier to enforce a broad range constraint on a target, such as preventing the use of chakra or weaponry, the seal is far less complex in comparison. Thus, while the binding strength isn't diminished compared to a more precise binding, it is easier for a fūinjutsu user to decode and remove the seal at a later date. In turn, more precise seals are far more difficult to remove, but they require a much greater understanding of what's being restricted and are more complex to perform. It should be noted that without an in depth understanding of what being sealed away, it is impossible to bind it in this manner. An example of this would be the necessity of comprehending a or technique's intricate mechanics before sealing it. **'Servant Binding': One of the sub categories of the binding implementation is to impose a master and servant relationship between two individuals. While this usually is established between the user of the seal and a target, it is possible to set up such a binding as a third party. Once performed the servant's actions are nearly entirely bound to the commands of the master, even acting against their will, with a few notable exclusions. To give a command the master must be able to clearly convey their desire to the servant in a way they understand. While this can be accomplished verbally, through gestures, or a written document they must be comprehensible between both parties. Secondly, the specificity of the commands are extremely important, with vague orders allowing more interpretation of the servant. Next, commands can not be given to the servant that would cause them direct harm with direct being a key trait. For example, while a master cannot order their vassal to commit suicide, they can order them to fight and continue fighting an opponent where they have no chance of success. Finally, while a master's commands are absolute, carrying unquestionable power over the servant, they cannot bring the impossible to fruition. This is to say that a servant can't be ordered to heal their wounds if they have no manner of performing such an action, rendering the command null. Attempts of a servant to resist a command are similar to standard binding, which causes the victim's body to seize up. The strength of this physical imposition is determined by the specificity of the command, which vague commands being less of a hindrance. **'Summoning Establishment': Another type of binding, which is often used in concert with Servant Binding, is the forced establishment of a summoning contract between two entities. Like the aforementioned sub-class of binding it is possible for the seal user to enact such an arrangement from the position of a third party. Using the soon to be summoner's blood as an additional necessary component for the seal's performance, the individual gains the ability to call forth their summon at any time through the use of the well known , which knows little limitation across space and time. It should be noted that the chakra cost of the bound entity is determined by a combination of their physical size and chakra capacity, though in the case of humans the differences are negligible and considered to be relatively low among summoned creatures. It is also possible to setup a mutual summoning contract between two individuals, allowing each of them to summon the other. This version has been particularly popular among shinobi partners over the years, earning the Ashiya a considerable amount of money in the process. *'Entity Sealed into Entity': While perhaps the most seldom used application of the Nine Syllables Sealing Method, and for fūinjutsu in its entirety, sealing entities into one another has undoubtedly gained the most infamy over the years. This is especially true when it comes to sealing of during the creation of , a feat well within the boundaries of this technique's potential. More specifically, when successfully executed this technique can create extremely stable jinchūriki from a relatively average host. Furthermore, the use of the seal in this manner makes it particularly difficult for the beast to be forcefully extracted, a trait that has become increasingly useful over the years. Despite this variation being most well known for sealing tailed beasts into humans, it is possible to seal most any living or spiritual entity into a host. While sealed, a living entity enters a state of suspended animation in terms of biological processes, neither aging nor requiring sustenance for survival. In turn their continued existence hinges on the survival of their host. Similar to a jinchūriki, the host is able to draw power and inherit traits of the sealed entity, either through force of will or by convincing the being within them to yield their strength. Conversely, the sealed being may be able to overthrow their pseudo-jinchūriki for control of the body if they are able to subdue them within their shared mental plane. For both traditional and pseudo-jinchūriki created with this skill, the degree in which the two entities are able to interact and share chakra depends on the specific application of the seal in question. This can range from a seal that prevents any interaction between the beings, allowing the host to serve merely as a convenient carrier, to the full mutual access of both entities with one another. It should be noted that while true jinchūriki forged with this seal will perish upon their beast's removal, it is possible for pseudo-jinchūriki to potentially survive after having their sealed entity released. Unfortunately, after the aforementioned being's removal the host will be directly weakened according to the relative strength of their formerly sealed entity and the degree in which their chakra was allowed to mix. In recent years the Ashiya have been contacted by various minor nations to aid in the creation of pseudo-jinchūriki to bolster their military strength. *'Entity Sealed into Object': While far less famous than the creation of jinchūriki, the sealing of spiritual entities into objects is one oldest practices of the Ashiya clan. Traditionally, they used this variation of the Nine Syllables Sealing Method create protective charms for their clients. Additionally, during the they would imbue the weapons and armor of the warrior clans that hired them with the spirits of animals. Once sealed these spirits provide enhancements to the objects aligned with their inherit traits. For example, imbuing a set of armor with the spirit of a tortoise would increase its defensive properties significantly, while sealing the spirit of a predatory animal into a weapon would supernaturally amplify its lethality. Alternatively, powerful spirits and chakra-based entities can also be sealed into objects, which can in turn grant their wielders unique traits. Some spirits may only offer their boons in for chakra or other requests, unless they are forcefully controlled by a wielder with an indomitable will. Unfortunately, objects bearing powerful spirits can also inflict those who possess them with potentially debilitating and life threatening ailments and curses. Regardless, only objects of notable quality and craftsmanship can be used as the vessels for entities, with the necessitated quality of the item rising along with the strength of the sealed spirit. As such, the acquisition of both a powerful spirit and finely crafted item would make such trinkets extremely expensive on the open market. Combined with the decline of the Ashiya clan, these items have become very rare and quite sought after. **'Sacred or Cursed Territory':A subcategory of sealing a entity into an object, this variant was designed by the Ashiya to create guardians that will watch over an area surrounding a shrine. This is accomplished by binding a spirit to the shrine in question with a seal that allows the flow of between the environment and the sealed spirit. This influx of energy allows the spirit to manifest a semi-corporeal version of itself into the world, where it can defend the patrons of the shrine. Most guardian spirits created with this seal are not visible to the unaided eye, making many believe their boons to be a product of faith. Alternatively, a similar type of territorial effect can arise from a seal binding a malevolent spirit being weakened, allowing the essence of the entity to leak into the surrounding environment. While not extremely common, such can occur when the binds on an evil spirit that has been sealed away are damaged or degrade over time. The surrounding area can become affected as the spirit in question is able to harness the natural energy in its vicinity to enact its will. While the being in question is in no manner able to wander freely it may be able to manifest spectral copies of itself in the environment around its place of rest. These specters, just like the aforementioned guardian spirits, are able to physically interact with their surroundings. Usually such entities do this to harm those who venture into their domain. Furthermore, they may manipulate individuals via possession, or suggestion, in an attempt to undo their seal. Such locations are often considered cursed or haunted by the local populace. *'Object Sealed into Object': This variant can be considered an advanced application of the . While the simple version of sealing one object into another is usually performed as an act of convenience, storing items and materials that would be difficult to manage with traditional containers, the use of the Nine Syllables Sealing Method to seal an item within a scroll, sealing tag, or shrine is primarily done as an act of locking the object in questions away. Due to the fortitude of the technique, one cannot simply retrieve an item that has been sealed. While skilled sealing specialists may be able eventual undo the technique, such processes often take weeks or even months at a time since. This is due to the fact that forcefully breaking the seal often requires enough power destroy both the vessel and its contents. Also, variations between users of the technique mean that it would be exceedingly rare to find two identical locks, meaning that cracking each seal would need to be managed separately. As such, a unique key is often created in the form of a paper tag or scroll during the seal's creation. Furthermore, and traps may also be incorporated with such seals, providing an extra layer of security for the items contained. In addition to concealing treasures and potentially dangerous items, this technique is particularly useful in safeguarding sensitive information and messages. In particular, the Ashiya hid many of their secret techniques and most prized possessions with this technique. *'Object Sealed into Entity': The final traditional variant of this technique involves the sealing of inanimate objects into entities. Objects sealed in this manner will appear as a tattoo like design on the host, which may correspond to the variety of item sealed. Similarly to the previous forms of this technique it is possible to seal an item within an individual without allowing the host to readily remove it. This is primarily done when the host is merely be used as a carrier for the item in question. In such applications the intended receiver of the sealed object will carry a method of undoing the seal and extracting the object. Alternatively, it is possible for this technique to allow sealed item to be extracted at will by the host, which is commonly done for the convenient storage of equipment. When performed in this manner the host can readily unseal and seal items at extreme speeds, and usually without , a basis than may have helped inspire other fūinjutsu. In both versions of this variant, killing the host of a sealed item often does not result in the acquisition of objects. In such a scenario it is possible for the item to be outright destroyed or mysteriously reappear countless miles away through some process that is not well understood. * : is a relatively modern variant of the Nine Syllables Sealing Method designed to undo fūinjutsu and barriers. Also known as the , this technique disrupts the flow of contacted chakra by aggressively bombarding the target with the elements of the aforementioned seal, which disrupts the balance of spiritual and physical energy of the target. Successfully shattering a barrier or breaking a seal depends on quality of the target to the relative mastery of the performer of the technique. It has be said that to masters of the Nine Syllables Sealing Method the only opposition to the Kuji-kiri is the time it takes to undo their target. Rather than inscribing traditional characters onto the target the technique is performed by making slashing motions with one's fingers. As such, this technique is requires a much greater level of skill to be successfully executed, as the components of the seal must be formed without manually drawing them. Notably, this technique can be performed by individually performing one symbol at a time or by executing all nine syllables in two strokes, with the latter method only available to the most skilled of practitioners. Tōshi Ashiya has demonstrated that this technique can also dispel area of effect by disrupting the hallucinogenic flow of chakra in the surrounding environment. Additionally, this property also makes the technique quite effective on vanquishing spiritual apparitions, which have a similar composition as illusory chakra. Category:Jutsu